Destined For Immortality
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: What if Bella found Victoria ripped apart in the woods when she was only seven years old? What if when Bella finds her, they form a familial bond? What if Bella is separated from Victoria ten years later? (Suck at summaries, I get into it during the first chapter) (Previously titled Not Everything Is As It Seems)
1. Prologue

_**Hey all! So this is my first ever Twilight fanfiction and I have a general idea where I'm going with it, but if you've ever read my other writing, you know 99% of the time I don't follow my outlines. I guess I should put it out there that one of the couples I anti-ship with a passion is Bella and Edward. I don't hate Edward, but I don't necessarily like him all that much either. I could go on and on about that though, so I'm gonna stop here. I need to know what ship I should write first though, Rosella, Bellice, or all three of them. I left the possibility open for all of those options, so let me know which would be best for this story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Living in the woods is harder than people know. Nobody knows this better than little seven year old Isabella. It's been about a month since the fire that killed her parents, leaving her an orphan. A month since Social Services put her in the group home. And a month since she ran away. She couldn't take the pitying looks the adults gave her and the glares from the other kids made her feel anything but safe. To them, she was just competition and that would mean working harder to be the kid parents wanted to adopt. So she ran. That led her to where she was now, walking through the woods in search of somewhere new; looking like she was dragged by a pack of wild dogs through the mud._

 _After walking for another five minutes, Isabella heard a pained hiss coming from somewhere to her left. Looking for the source of the sound, a splash of red against the dull green and brown of the scenery caught her attention._

 _Upon closer inspection, Isabella saw it was a person, though when she got closer, what she saw made her think the being in front of her was anything but. Her flame red hair tangled with leaves and twigs still looked perfect, as if she meant for it to be that way. Perfect, pale white skin only marred by the many cracks that now adorned every inch of her. Her body was slender, from what Isabella could tell, though she was missing both of her legs and an arm. Her eyes were closed and had it not been for the occasional hiss of pain, Isabella would have thought the woman were dead._

 _Despite the fact that she was scared out of her mind and her every instinct was telling her to run, she took a deep breath and began collecting the woman's limbs, resisting the urge to vomit._

 _'What are you doing, child?' The woman asked, her angelic voice tainted with pain._

 _'I'm trying to help you.' Isabella responded, keeping the fear from her voice._

 _'Are you not afraid of me?' The woman asked, this time opening her ebony eyes and adjusting herself to look into Isabella's chocolate brown ones._

 _The moment their eyes met, something shifted in both of them. Isabella no longer feared the red headed stranger, but felt safe and protected in her presence. For the woman, she felt the need to protect and love this child with all of her being as if she were her own._

 _'No.' Isabella replied honestly. 'Not at all.'_

 _Isabella walked up to the woman and set down her limbs in the appropriate places. 'What's your name, little one?'_

 _'Isabella. What's yours?'_

 _'Victoria.'_

'Bells! Edward's here for you!' Charlie calls from downstairs, breaking the teen out of her memories.

'Be right down!' Bella calls back, grabbing her bag and hurrying down the stairs.

Being around vampires most of her life, Bella's learned to be graceful like one and her senses are significantly sharper than the average human's. Well, with the exception of her eyesight for the most part. Bella needs glasses for reading and a few other things, but that's about where her natural flaws end. She acts clumsy because she knows that no human is as graceful as she actually is.

'Bye, Charlie.' Bella says, kissing her "foster father" on the cheek before heading out the door.

When she got separated from Victoria, James, and Laurent four months ago, Charlie found her wandering around alone. After hearing her story (the part about them being vampires changed for obvious reasons), he took her in and made up a story about fostering a girl he found on the streets until she could support herself. Although, in that short amount of time, Bella's grown to love Charlie. He's kind and selfless with a heart of gold underneath the gruff exterior.

Heading down the driveway to Edward's Volvo, Bella tries to keep from showing the disgust she's feeling on her face. Edward wasn't a bad guy, but that's just it. He's a guy. Bella bats for the other team, but in order for her plans to work, she needs to be close to the Cullens. At least until Victoria, James, and Laurent find her. He's a nice enough guy and Edward was the only single one, or she'd have tried for Rosalie or Alice. Both of them were really beautiful and even though Rosalie has made it clear she hates her, she can't help but feel attracted to both of them.

 _They have their mates._ Bella thought. _Besides, it's just two crushes. They'll blow over soon enough._

'Hello, my love.' Edward says, kissing her forehead and causing her to shudder. Not in the good way like he thinks, though. 'Ready?'

She nods and he opens the door for her. The Cullens are playing baseball today and Edward invited Bella to tag along and watch. She has a feeling this game is going to change everything, though whether it's in a good way or a bad way is yet to be seen.

 _ **Like it? Hate it? Reviews help me write. I enjoy when my readers point out my mistakes, it helps me be a better writer. Anyways, hasta luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye!**_


	2. America's Pass Time

**_Hello Hello! Look who's on the ball and updated twice in one day! This chapter would've been longer, but my shoulders are REALLY sore and I don't know how much longer I can keep typing. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow sometime. I'm thinking about making this a Bella/Rosalie_** ** _and_** ** _Bella/Alice, but I'm not sure if I wanna make it Rosalie/Alice. I also really like the idea of Bella and Jasper being really close, but not excluding Emmett. The next chapter will mainly focus on Bella's reunion with her family and Edward finding out Bella's not his mate._**

 **Bella's POV**

The ride to the clearing was filled with an awkward silence. Well, awkward for me at least. I remember the first couple of days after Edward and I got together. I struggled so much with trying to control my emotions so Jasper wouldn't find out, but I should've known that was a pointless battle.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Edward said he wouldn't be coming tonight because he's going hunting with Emmett and Carlisle. I was just about to turn my bedside lamp off when I heard tapping on my window. I turned and saw it was Jasper._

 _'Hello, Bella.' He greeted when I opened my window._

 _I watched him curiously as he climbed into my room and closed the window behind him. He must have felt my confusion because he answered my unspoken question. 'Edward's hunting with Emmett and Carlisle so I figured now was the perfect time to talk to you without him hearing.'_

 _'Okay, what do you wanna talk about?' I ask, sitting on my bed. I pat the spot next to me to tell him to sit down._

 _He chuckled and sat next to me. I noticed he wasn't struggling with his bloodlust like he normally would if we were around the others. 'Before we get into what you want to talk about, can I ask you something first?'_

 _'Of course.'_

 _'Why aren't you...' I couldn't think of a nice way to put it._

 _'Struggling with my bloodlust?' He supplied, grinning in amusement._

 _'Yeah.'_

 _'Bloodlust is an emotion. When I'm around the others, I pick up on their bloodlust as well as my own; making it that much harder to control myself. Nobody but Alice knows, though I have my suspicions that Rose and Emmett have figured it out.'_

 _I nodded and picked up my glasses. I took out the contacts I use for school and my vision was starting to go a little blurry. Jasper looked a bit surprised. 'I didn't know you wore glasses.'_

 _'Just around the house. I wear them to read and stuff, but at times my vision gets a little blurry and I have to put them on to see clearly. I don't wanna look at a blurry you, hence the glasses.'_

 _He still looked surprised, but nodded nonetheless. 'So, what did you wanna talk about?'_

 _'I picked up on your emotions around Edward. I wanna know why you're with him if you feel so repulsed and disgusted when you're affectionate with him.'_

 _Crap...'Well...I'm gay.'_

 _He looked confused by my confession. 'Again, I ask why you're with him.'_

 _I sighed and looked at my hands in my lap. 'There's two reasons. One, I find comfort in your family. As you know, Charlie's my "foster father" and even though I love him, he doesn't fill the hole in my heart. When I was seven, my parents died in a house fire. My mom left a cigarette burning in the kitchen and the house went up in flames. I escaped through my window when I saw smoke coming out from under my door, but my parents weren't so lucky. Social Services took me to a group home, but I ran away a few days after I arrived. I spent a month in the woods until I came across a vampire who was torn apart and badly injured.' He looked a little surprised at that, but I kept going. 'I gathered up her limbs and the second she looked into my eyes I felt like one of the holes in my heart was filled. She introduced herself as Victoria, her mate as James, and their coven mate as Laurent. Victoria became my new mother, James like an older brother to me, and Laurent like my father. They became my family. Around four months ago, we came across a couple of newborns who smelled my blood. Victoria, James, and Laurent led the newborns away while I stayed hidden. After half an hour, nobody came back so I went out to look. I got lost and eventually, Charlie found me. You know the rest. Your family brings me comfort because I was practically raised by vampires. It's twisted logic, I know...Edward was my in, and I guess I took it. The second reason is because Forks isn't the most...accepting town. I'd be outcast and shunned if I were to come out.'_

 _Jasper was quiet for a few moments and I thought he was angry with me, but to my surprise, he hugged me. 'Don't ever be ashamed of who you are, Bella. I know for a fact everyone in the family will accept you...except maybe Edward, but he's just old fashioned...he'll get over it eventually.'_

 _I hugged him back and sighed. 'Thank you, Jasper...I didn't realize how good it would feel to completely open up to someone.'_

 _He chuckled and released me before standing and heading towards the window. 'I'll keep this little conversation to myself, don't worry. Nobody will know tonight happened.'_

 _I smiled at him and with one last wave, he was gone._

 _~End Flashback~_

I'm broken from my memories by my door being opened. Edward smiles at me as I take his hand and walk with him to the clearing.

'Bella!' I hear my name before I'm wrapped in a hug by the pixie herself. Hopefully everyone thinks she scared me because my heart rate sounds like it's trying to race Sonic The Hedgehog.

'You're gonna sit out with Esme, okay?' Edward tells me, giving me one last kiss on the forehead before walking to the field with Alice.

The game starts and I have to say, it's fun to watch. Alice pitches a few strikes, most of which occur for Edward. When everyone looks to me to make a call on whether or not Rose was out when she hit home base, I said she was safe just to piss Edward off. That call earned me a knowing smirk from Jasper and a small, confused smile from Rose. I have to say that my favorite part was when Edward and Jasper collided trying to catch the ball. Everything was going good until Alice stopped mid-throw, the gasp that left her lips causing the game to halt.

'What is it, Alice? What did you see?' Carlisle asks, concerned.

She looks directly at me before turning to him. 'We're gonna have some company in about thirty seconds.'

Before I know what's going on, I'm surrounded by the Cullens. I'm about to ask what's happening when I see it. A splash of red against the green and brown scenery. Just like that day ten years ago.

They found me.

 _ **Originally, the flashback wasn't in the story. It was just Bella recalling the moment, not going into a full on flashback. But I like the way it looks. Anyways, it's pretty late and my back is killing me from sitting up without support for so long. Buenos Noches mi pastelitos, good damn bye!**_


	3. Not Edward's Mate

_**It is...five in the morning and I've been typing this up since around four. Therefore, I don't know what to put up here other than I hope you like the chapter and I've come to the conclusion that it will be an Alice/Bella/Rosalie. It took so long to type this up because I had to change a few things to fit the story. One more thing, and I will touch on this later on, Rosalie only seemed like she hated Bella because she was with Edward. Alice and Rose know Bella's their other mate, but they genuinely thought she was in love with Edward and dealt with it in different ways. Rose pretended to hate Bella to keep from having false hope, and Alice figured it was better to have her as a friend if she couldn't have her as a mate.**_

 **Bella's POV**

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. My family finally found me. Victoria, my mother. The woman who saved me from living, and most likely dying, in the woods. James, my big brother figure. The one I go to when I wanna have some fun. And Laurent, my father figure. The one who's kept me in line all these years.

I don't realize I'd spaced out until I hear growls. I look and find all of the Cullens looking murderous around me. However, two things catch my attention. One, Jasper looks like he's fighting his anger which most likely means he's just absorbing everyone else's and isn't mad himself. And two, Alice is standing almost protectively in front of me while Rosalie has the same stance in front of her. Like she's protecting both of us. Strange, I would've thought Emmett and Jasper would've been protecting them.

I then turn to my family and see Victoria, eyes wide with shock and it looks like she stopped breathing. It's hard to tell, my contacts don't work as well as my glasses. I look at James and he has the biggest smile on his face, like a kid who got exactly what he wanted for Christmas after being a good boy all year long. I then look at Laurent, who is standing off to the side a ways, looking as calm and collected as always. I know better, however. He's tense, meaning he's ready to pounce at the first sign of danger to come at me or our family.

'Isabella?' Victoria breathes and had it not been for the fact that my hearing is that much better than the average human from spending ten years of my life with vampires, I wouldn't have known she'd spoken.

All I do is nod, not trusting myself to speak. I hadn't realized the full extent of how much I missed them until now. I can feel that hole closing itself up again and I never want it to be empty again.

She takes a step forward and almost immediately the Cullens, aside from Jasper, break into growls. Once again, I'm taken by surprise by Rosalie and Alice, who are growling the loudest next to Edward; Rose only slightly louder than Alice.

Jasper comes out of his defensive stance, finally getting control of his and everyone else's emotions. He gives me a smile before addressing the rest of his family. 'Stop. They don't want to harm any of us, least of all Bella.'

As soon as everyone isn't growling, I give Jasper a thankful look before taking off like a shot and launching myself into Victoria's waiting arms. I don't realize I'm crying until I hear Victoria whispering soothing words into my ear and feel James caress the back of my head with his thumb. _**(A/N: Think Snow and Charming hugging Emma together in Once Upon A Time.)**_

'It's okay, baby girl. We won't lose you again.' Laurent says, keeping his nearly undetectable defensive stance. He turns to me and I smile, pulling away from Victoria and James only to throw myself at my father figure.

'It's only been four months, but it feels like so much longer...I missed you guys...'

I was so caught up in my family that I nearly forgot about the Cullens. That is, until I felt Laurent tense up. He moves me between James and Victoria and next thing I know, he has a livid Edward pinned to the ground.

'Bella, get away from them. They're human drinkers.' Edward growls, struggling against Laurent.

Had it not been for the fact that I knew with 100% certainty that my family would never let anything happen to me, I might've been scared of him. 'They're my family, Edward. They would never hurt me.'

'I said get away from them. I am your mate and you will do as I say.' He tries to command. I hear growls and am caught by surprise yet again when I turn and see Rose and Alice staring murderously at their so called "brother" after his little outburst, growling so low I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear it.

I feel Victoria's growl against my back and before James can rip Edward apart, I put my hand on his bicep. All sound ceases as a laugh breaks free from my lips. I look at Jasper and can see he's amused as well, knowing full well why I'm laughing. It takes a moment to sink in, but once it does, my family breaks out into laughter as well.

'What's so funny?' Rosalie asks, caught by surprise at the sudden change in mood.

'Yeah, why're you laughing?' Alice adds in, in the same boat as Rosalie and the rest of the Cullens but Jasper.

Said Southern gentleman looks at me for permission to tell and I nod. No need to hide it anymore, they're bound to find out eventually. 'Bella can't be Edward's mate. She's gay.'

All sound stops aside from our laughter dying down and I look at the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme seem to be having a conversation that only they can hear. Emmett, Rose, and Alice look confused; Emmett most likely because he's wondering why I told Jasper but not him, while Alice and Rose's confusion is mixed with hope and happiness, which confuses me. Jasper catches my eye and has a knowing look, like he has a secret that has to do with me but wants me to figure it out myself, which confuses me even more. He must have felt it because a grin breaks across his face and I could swear he winked at me. And lastly, Edward looks disgusted and furious. I know that look, it's the same look some guys would give me when I turned them down because I was gay. To think, I thought he was a nice guy...then again, Jasper **did** tell me he wouldn't react well.

I see Laurent subtly loosen his hold on the asshole and like a fish, he took the bait. He gets away and stalks my way. 'You can't be gay. You're my mate!'

'Edward, I suggest you stop right there.' I say calmly.

He doesn't listen.

'Seriously, stop, Edward.'

He still doesn't listen.

In a last effort because I actually thought he was a nice guy, I yell out 'EDWARD!' but that just seems to make him angrier.

'You don't give the orders, I do. Now, come with me this instant!'

Everything happens all at once. I'm vaguely aware of Emmett and Jasper restraining a livid Alice and Rose the minute Edward yells at me. James moves out of the way with a small smirk playing on his lips and before Edward's hand can make contact with my arm, I close my eyes before I hear the inevitable tearing sound. When I open my eyes, I see Victoria on top of Edward and see him missing an arm. It's probably thrown somewhere in the forest surrounding the field. I turn to the Cullens and see them all wearing the same surprised look on their faces. Nobody expected that. I turn my attention back to Victoria and see such a feral look on her face, had she not been my mom I'd be scared. As it is, Edward looks like he'd pee himself if he could.

'Do **NOT** talk to my baby girl like that. **EVER. AGAIN.** She is not your mate. And even if she were your mate, you **NEVER** talk to a woman, or anyone, like that. **EVER.** Understand?'

All she gets in response is a growl. That pisses her off even more and she moves her hand to his throat, squeezing just hard enough to leave cracks. 'Do you understand?'

Her tone is so eerily calm, Edward actually whimpers before he nods. The second he does, Victoria pulls off his head and sets it by his body. She wants him to learn a lesson, not kill him. When Carlisle looks like he's about to come to the rescue of his favorite son, she puts a hand up to stop him.

'I want him to learn a lesson. If I wanted to kill him, he'd be on fire by now. He'll come to soon enough.'

When she's satisfied that Carlisle won't do anything, she walks back to me, James, and Laurent. Once I'm within reach, she pulls me to her. It feels so good to be back in my mother's arms.

'Why didn't you tell us you were gay, Bella Bear?' Emmett asks, followed by nods from the rest of the Cullens aside from Jasper and Edward. Not like he'd be able to nod at the moment anyway.

I look off to the side, a sad expression on my face. Thankfully, Jasper answers for me. 'She was scared of getting reactions like Edward's. For good reason too, in my opinion. Lauren and Jessica would've made her a social outcast the second the words left her lips.'

I give Jasper a smile in thank you and he tips an imaginary hat at me, causing me to giggle. Victoria pulls me closer and I nuzzle her neck, breathing in her faint scent which always comforted me as a child.

'Don't let other people's opinions get to you, baby girl. They can all go burn in hell if they have a problem with who you are.' James says, making me let out a laugh.

'Thanks, Jamie...I should really listen to you more often, huh?' I say, my head on Victoria's shoulder.

'There's nothing wrong with that, Bella. You love who you love, right?' Wait...Rose was trying to comfort me? I look and see the comforting smile she has on her face and I can't help but smile back. I never realized how much her acceptance meant to me until now.

'Hashtag Love Wins!' Alice and Emmett both shout out, causing the three of us to fall into a fit of giggles. Alice's acceptance means just as much as Rosalie's and it feels good, if I do say so myself. I knew Emmett would accept me, and Jasper already had. I look at Carlisle and Esme and see them smiling at me. I can tell they accept me as well.

'So, where do you wanna go next, baby girl? I hear Iceland's nice around this time.' Laurent asks, causing my heart to break a little at the thought of leaving.

'You're leaving?' Alice asks, she and Rose sharing the same heartbroken expression. Wait...when did Rose start showing her emotions? And why would she be heartbroken at me leaving? It makes me smile internally at the thought that maybe Rosalie doesn't hate me as much as I originally thought. I'm broken from my thoughts when I see the other Cullens have the same expression, only less severe.

I turn in my mom's arms and she looks at me, already knowing what I'm thinking. 'I think Isabella should finish school before we move on. Right, James?'

Said blonde male looks up at his mate, a confused look on his face at first, until he realizes what he was asked. 'Oh, yeah, I think she should graduate first.'

'It's settled then.'

I smile at the happy looks on everyone's faces until I hear a pained groan. Looks like Edward's got his head back.

 _ **I honestly don't know how this is going to go since I haven't started writing the next chapter yet, so I'm not sure if I'm gonna make Edward into a full blown asshole or if he's going to have a change of heart and accept Alice, Bella, and Rose's relationship. Well, their relationship when it happens. I also wanna know if anyone has any better titles for this fic. I didn't know what to name this, so I had to think of something quickly. I'm open to suggestions. Hasta luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye!**_


	4. February 33rd

_**So there we are. I honestly don't think I have anything better to do, haha. But that's okay, I enjoy writing and I'm really enjoying writing for Twilight. Everything is so flexible if you know how to get around it.**_

 **Bella's POV**

'How about we take this back to the house? Bella must be getting cold.' Carlisle says, motioning towards me.

'Carlisle, I've lived with three nomadic vampires for ten of the seventeen years I've been alive. A little cold isn't going to do me much harm. But you're right, we should take this somewhere indoors before it starts raining.' I say, smiling slightly at the Cullen patriarch.

'Wanna ride with us, Bella Bear? Jasper and I are going in the Jeep.' Emmet asks. Damn him, he knows I secretly love riding in his Jeep with him. Edward would hardly ever let me go, though.

'You play dirty, Emmy Bear.' I say with a faux glare before looking at the rest of his family. Carlisle and Esme are leading Edward to their car. I hear Edward whine a little bit about being sure I'm his mate, which makes me roll my eyes. I then turn to Alice and Rosalie, who look to be in a heated conversation. They're talking too low for anyone else to hear, but from the looks of things, Alice is trying to convince Rose of something. The look on Rosalie's face tells me she wants so badly to believe what Alice is telling her, but she just can't bring herself to do it.

'We'll see you there, okay baby girl?' Victoria tells me, pulling my attention from the two goddesses. Yes, I just called them goddesses. No, I don't know where that came from. No, I will never say it out loud.

'Okay, mama. How are you gonna get there?' I ask, curious.

'We're going to follow on foot. Don't give the boys a hard time, okay?' James tells me, smirking.

'I've toned it down since I've been here. Besides, it's only fun when I get _you_ in trouble.' I counter, winking at him before Emmett throws me over his shoulder and starts walking to his Jeep.

'Emmett! Put me down!' I whine, causing him to chuckle and do as he's told once we reach the Jeep.

'Sorry Bella Bear. Edward would never let me mess with you as much as I'd like. I need to make up for lost time.' He smiles, helping me strap in.

I put on a face of mock horror, causing both Emmett and Jasper to laugh with me following close after. Everyone's already gone by the time we start heading to the Cullen house. I notice Emmett's driving considerably slower than he normally would, which makes me think he and Jasper want to talk to me about something. 'You can ask me whatever you want, you know. Biting's your thing, not mine.' I tease.

Jasper catches my teasing and runs with it. 'You'd probably break your teeth if you tried.'

We all laugh and then, surprisingly, Emmett gets serious. 'So...when are you gonna fess up to having feelings for Alice and Rose?'

I nearly have a heart attack when the words leave his mouth. Jasper hits him upside the head like I've seen Rose do so many times, causing him to swerve a little. 'You idiot. You could've approached the subject with a little more tact.'

'You know I don't do subtle. Besides, I wanna know.' Emmett whines, sounding like the huge child I know and love.

'It's just a crush, so no need to worry.' I say, making Jasper look at me with a confused expression.

'What do you mean, Bella Bear. Why would we be worried?' Emmett asks, glancing at me.

'I know how protective vampires are of their mates, trust me I've witnessed that first hand. But that's a story for another time. I'm just saying that my feelings are nothing serious.' Great, I sound like I'm trying to convince myself rather than them.

'What does that have to do with your feelings for Alice and Rose?' Jasper asks me, leaning forward from the back seat so he's between me and Emmett.

'Edward told me you're mated with Alice.' I point to Jasper. 'And you are mated with Rosalie.' I point to Emmett. 'I didn't want you thinking I was trying to steal your mates.'

Emmett looks at Jasper and it looks like they had a quick conversation with their eyes. 'Alice and Rose aren't our mates, Bella Bear.'

'What?' Now I'm officially confused.

Emmett pulls over right as we come to the unmarked drive to their house. 'What's going on, guys?'

'You know this can get us killed, right?' Jasper asks Emmett, looking at the bear man curiously. 'Alice will already have twenty different punishments for us by the time we get home if she sees this.'

'As long as we don't make any final decisions, she won't and no one will know we had anything to do with this.' Emmett says, smiling slightly at his brother.

'What are you talking about, guys?' I ask, completely clueless. Feeling left out sucks, man.

'You know how it's always said that a vampire has only one mate that they're destined to be with for the rest of their existence?' Jasper asks me, getting a nod in return. 'Well, there are very rare cases where vampires have _two_ mates. It's even more rare that a vampire can be with them at the same time. Normally one is taken from them before they find the other.'

'What does this have to do with me?' I ask, even more confused.

'Alice and Rose are your mates.' Emmett blurts out, causing Jasper to hit him again. 'I'm sorry, but she obviously wasn't going to figure it out. Edward screwed with her mind so much, she doesn't even know which way is up anymore. Who knows what other lies he's told her about our family.'

Then it hits me. All the signs have been there, but Edward effed up my knowledge of his family so bad I didn't see them correctly. 'You can't say we told you anything, though. Alice and Rose will kick our asses to February 33rd if they knew.' Jasper says, looking worried.

I smile at his reference and then an idea starts forming in my mind. 'Don't worry, my lips are sealed. So you two haven't found your mates yet?'

They shake their heads, causing me to grin. All that time with James is finally gonna be useful.

 _ **Does anyone get the reference? I don't know why I put it in there, I just kinda did. Anyway, Edward is an ass and has been from the beginning but I'll leave that tiny window open just in case he wants to redeem himself. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Hasta luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye**_


	5. Bella's Shit List

_**Well, this happened. I didn't know where to go after Bella finding out, so I thought I'd do an outside perspective. I'm also thinking of putting up a Twilight/PJO Crossover. I have multiple ideas for different ones, so I'll probably write more than one. Anyways, here ya go. Enjoy.**_

 **3rd Person POV**

'Where the hell are they?' Alice murmurs, pacing so fast she's started to wear out the carpet.

When everyone but Bella, Emmett, and Jasper got to the Cullen household, Laurent and Carlisle went to discuss the terms of being on their territory, Esme went off to comfort a "heartbroken" Edward who took off somewhere as soon as Carlisle stopped the car, while Alice and Rose started worrying about their human mate; an act that Victoria and James find very amusing.

'She's your mate, doll. You'd know if she were in danger. Either way, she could handle herself. If worse came to worse, she's got your brothers with her...well, the two good ones.' James says from his spot on the floor, comfortably seated in front of his mate.

'I'm worried too, Ali-cat, but James has a point. The worst that could happen is someone attempts to hurt her and Emmett has to restrain Jasper from killing someone.' Rose argues, catching the pixie's wrist while she's walking by her.

Alice just sighs and lets herself be pulled onto the blonde's lap. Just as she's about to say something, she's pulled into a vision.

 ** _~~  
_** **Everything's completely dark and all Alice can hear is the sound of a vehicle driving down the street, the faint sound of voices barely noticeable. Then she can start making out Emmett's Jeep just as it pulls over. The voices start becoming clearer, but it's like having bad cell service; the voices coming in fragmented.**

 **'What's-on, guys?'**

 **'Alice will-punishment-sees this.'**

 **'What-have to-me?'**

 **'Edward-mind so much-way is up. Who knows-other lies-our family.'**

 **Then the vision goes to the inside of the Jeep and just before the vision ends, Alice glimpses Bella's grinning face.  
~~**

'What did you see, Ali-cat? Was it Bella? Is she alright?' Rose asks, looking at Alice worriedly.

'I think so...I saw Emmett's Jeep pull over but what they were saying was fragmented, like when you're about to drop a call...Jasper said something about punishment and Emmett was talking about Edward and lies...I couldn't put it together.' Alice recalls, making the other three growl at the mention of the asshat.

'Is that all you saw?' Victoria asks from her spot on the couch, sitting cross-legged behind James while she plays with his hair.

'Well, before it ended, I saw Bella. She had a grin on her face and a glint in her eyes...I don't know how to describe it.'

When she says that, Victoria looks amused while James looks like a child watching his best friend get yelled at by their parents; terrified, sympathetic, and apologetic. 'Oh, honey...I feel sorry for whoever that look is meant for.'

'Why?' The girls ask, looking at the redhead with worried expressions.

'I have too much experience with that look of hers...someone's in deep shit when those three get home. I just hope it's not me.' James says, shuddering.

'Aww, sweetheart. Don't tell me our little baby girl scares you that much.' Victoria teases, causing her mate to pout.

'When she gets that look on her face, she does. I may be centuries older than her, but that look makes me wish she'd light me on fire instead of going through with what that mind of hers has thought up.' James says, making the girls look even more worried.

'James, you're scaring the poor girls. She's not that bad...unless you screwed up big enough to warrant such extreme measures.' Victoria says, smirking internally. She knows what has her daughter scheming and she and James will help however they can. The redhead looks at her mate. 'It can't be you, even you're not stupid enough to piss her off the second you get back. Even if she were pissed at you, she'd let you off because it's been four months and she's missed us. I wonder who she's scheming against...'

When Victoria and James look towards Alice and Rose, they see two terrified faces. Alice's on full display and Rose's hidden behind a mask faux curiosity. 'Do you two have any idea who would be on Bella's shit list?'

There's a quiet "Eeep" before two streaks, the black dragging the blonde, shoot up the stairs, leaving two amused vampires downstairs.

'You think they realize their mistake?' James asks.

There's a hum in affirmative from Victoria. 'You think Bella planned Alice's vision?'

James nods, relaxing back and closing his eyes. 'Knowing that girl, I wouldn't put it past her...'

 _ **I...am sleepy. I woke up early this morning because my mom and I had an appointment to get our hair cut, then I actually agreed to work with my mom and now IDK WTF I was thinking. Eh, gotta make money somehow. Hasta Luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye**_


	6. So It Begins

_**Short, I know. Life keeps getting in the way, though. First, I have to help my mom and my brother pack for our trip out of town to a festival I go to with my mom. Then I didn't have internet at the hotel we stayed at. Now, my friend broke up with her boyfriend (she was living with him) and her parents disowned her, so she's staying with me until she can find somewhere else. It's just...crazy. Now I have to share my room and being raised an only child (my brother is**_ _ **15**_ _ **years older than me!) it's gonna be tough. Attention I can share. Clothes and stuff, I can share. Not quite sure if I can do that with my space. Anyways, I'll try and make them longer and more frequent.**_

 **3rd Person POV**

When Bella, Jasper, and Emmett get back, she immediately knows Alice had a vision. It was obvious by how they weren't swarming her to make sure she was okay. How much she saw, however, remains to be seen.

'Mama?' Bella calls, walking into the house.

'Yes, sweetie?' Victoria replies from the couch, the same spot she's been in since she arrived.

'Where are Alice and Rose?'

Victoria and James smirk, the latter chuckling and pointing up. 'Upstairs.'

Bella walks over to the couch to sit next to her mom while the boys start up a video game. 'How much did she see?'

'She said she heard Jasper say something about punishing someone if she saw your conversation and Emmett saying something about Edward lying to you. We, of course, know what you have planned, therefore we scared them a bit by saying the grin she saw on your face before her vision ended meant someone was on your shit list.' James says, smirking wider at his little sister figure.

Bella chuckles. 'Thanks for filling some holes, Jazz. Those two knowing they're in trouble makes this so much more fun.'

Jasper grins and tips an imaginary hat, a gesture she's grown to love about the boy. Emmett, however, pouts like a child. 'What about me? Didn't I do good?'

Bella gets up and plops down on her big bear of a brother's lap, kissing his cheek and throwing her arms around his neck. 'Yes you did, Emmy-Bear. The fun isn't over yet, though. I want them to tell me they're my mates and until they do, I will tease and torture them every chance I get.'

Emmett's booming laughter makes her jump a little bit from the close proximity, prompting chuckles to come from the other three vampires. Just as he's about to respond, the door opens and Laurent walks in without the Cullen patriarch.

'Where's Carlisle?' Emmett asks.

'He went to convince his favorite "son" to give up on Bella and return home.' Laurent explains, looking tired.

Emmett wraps his arms around his little sister to keep himself from going out and stopping his "father" from trying to bring his former "brother" anywhere near her. As it is, Jasper's coiled tighter than a spring, James looks murderous at the thought of that asshole coming anywhere near his Baby Belle, and Victoria and Bella look calm but are fuming inside. The fire in their eyes makes that clear as day. "Huh. Like mother like daughter, I guess." Emmett thinks.

'If he thinks he's getting anywhere near Bella, he's not gonna get his head back this time around.' Rose growls out, coming down the stairs with Alice right behind her. They look about as murderous as James does at the thought of their mate being within a mile radius of their supposed "brother".

'I'll light the fire myself.' Bella murmurs, cuddling further into Emmett's embrace.

Despite knowing how ridiculous they would look, Alice and Rosalie both narrow their eyes at the action; barely suppressing the accompanying growl and snarl. This makes Bella internally giggle, loving the reactions she's getting from her two girls.

"Poor things. I almost feel bad for doing this." She thinks

'Don't worry, sweetheart. He's not stupid enough to try anything around your mom. Unless he's got a death wish.' James says, smiling.

'I know I wouldn't. I about pissed myself when she pinned him down. The look on her face; some scary shit right there.' Emmett comments, causing a howling laugh from James.

'Smart man. But who's in charge of the coven if the head isn't here?' He asks, looking to Laurent.

'The good doctor asked if we would oversee things in his absence. I said we would, considering Isabella will remain here for the rest of the school year.' Laurent informs, taking a seat by Victoria on the couch.

'Hey, James?' Bella asks suddenly.

'What's up, Baby Belle?'

Glancing at her two mates leaning in the doorway, she turns back to her brother figure. 'Can you take me to Charlie's? He's the man who found me and who's been taking care of me while I've been here.'

'Of course. Unless your mom wants to go and thank him herself.' James says, turning to his mate. He really wants to stay and play with Emmett; knowing they could cause some major havoc together.

'She asked you so you don't get in trouble with the bear man. I will go thank him tomorrow, but for now, be a good boy and do as you were asked.' Victoria says, smiling at the two loves of her existence.

'Come on, Jamie. We'll steal Edward's Volvo.' Bella says, giggling as she grabs the keys off the key tree and heads into the garage.

'It's not stealing if you announce it to everyone.' James comments, walking after her.

'She always was a little thief...' Victoria comments, smiling as her daughter and her mate peel out of the driveway.

 ** _If anyone has any ideas as to how I can torture and tease Alice and Rose, please let me know. I really wanna have a laugh and see what other ideas are out there. Hasta luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye_**


	7. Torture and Tease

_**Okay first off, thank you all for torture ideas. They were all very amazing and I'll try and fit them in somewhere later on down the line. To the guest who said last chapter's title was misleading, you're absolutely right. I should've used that name for this one, so I'll change it. Hope you like this chapter, I tried making it longer than the others.**_

 **3rd Person POV**

It's been about a month since Bella found out about Rosalie and Alice being her mates, making it a month since she started her teasing. Whether it be wearing certain kinds of clothing...

 _~Flashback~_

 _Since Bella no longer had to pretend for Edward, she really had to upgrade her wardrobe. She then thought of all the ways to torture her two girls going_ _ **clothes**_ _ **shopping,**_ _so she asked Alice and Rosalie if they could take her shopping. Alice, of course, jumped at the chance to go shopping and practically dragged the other two out of the house and into Carlisle's black Mercedes, being that they were the keys she grabbed off the tree in her hurry._

 _Once there, they walked around and bought at least one outfit at each store they went to; a compromise between Alice and Bella. Each outfit Bella tried on, she modeled to the best of her ability. It got the desired reactions from Alice and Rosalie; their eyes would darken and they would look like they were barely containing the urge to jump her right there and then and make her theirs. However, one outfit got the best reaction out of them. It was a light grey, low cut, long sleeve shirt with a cute drawing of a panda reaching out on the front and the words "Free Hugs" written below it and form fitting black jeans with fraying areas around the legs. There weren't any accessories or shoes to choose from to complete the outfit, but that didn't mean the reactions she got were any less funny. Alice's eyes were dark, almost black, and she was bouncing in her seat. Rosalie's eyes were actually black and she looked to be controlling the urge to go up and listen to her shirt. "Normally Alice is the one struggling not to be affectionate...maybe the shopping is helping to distract her." Bella thought._

 _She would later find out that Rosalie's favorite animal is a panda._

 _~End Flashback~_

...saying something then acting innocent...

 _~Flashback~_

 _Bella and Jasper were sat on the couch, reading books and occasionally commenting on something the other would find funny. Something in her book made her giggle and gave her an idea._

 _'Hey, Jazz? Where's Alice?'_

 _'She's in her room, why?'_

 _Bella just winked and got up, putting her book mark in and setting it down on the arm of the couch. When she got up to Alice's room, she saw the door was partially open. What she saw inside was Alice in a slutty little police uniform. "Does she always dress in slutty uniforms when she's alone or with Rose?" Bella wondered, smiling when a better idea makes its way into her mind._

 _'Here to read me my rights, officer?' She asked, nudging the door open a little more and leaning against the door frame._

 _Alice turned around, a bit startled. She was so deep in thought she hadn't heard the brunette walk upstairs. 'Bella. Sorry, didn't hear you walk up.' Bella knew that if Alice could blush, she'd be fire engine red._

 _'You never answered my question.' Bella said, walking over to Alice._

 _'Wh-what question?' The brunette found it amusing and endearing how a vampire was stuttering and had been backed into a wall by a human._

 _'Here to read me my rights?' Bella repeated, voice low and slightly husky._

 _Alice's breath hitched as Bella started leaning in and her eyes began to flutter. When Bella was about an inch away, she looked up and adjusted the hat that went with the uniform._

 _'Your hat was crooked.' Bella said, tossing Alice a smile before turning and walking out of the room; leaving the little vampire confused and flustered._

 _~End Flashback~_

...lingering touches...

 _~Flashback~_

 _'Rose?'_

 _Said blonde looked up from under the hood of her car, having been changing the oil. She'd been checking the Cullen vehicles for anything they might need, like an oil change or rotated tires. Her dark green coveralls covered in oil smears, blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail with a few strands loose around her face, the distracted look in her eyes that let Bella know she was still in the little world she creates when working on cars. She was wiping her hands on a rag and there was a little black smear below her left eye. She's never looked more beautiful to the brunette. She loves to see her girls in their elements._

 _Bella began to walk closer and Rosalie came back to reality. 'What do you need, Bella?'_

 _'I was just wondering what you were doing.' Bella said, coming to a stop in front of the blonde._

 _Rosalie was about to respond when she saw Bella slowly lick her thumb and wipe at the spot below her eye, leaving her hand resting on her cheek. She looked right into the vampire's amber eyes with a hint of mischief and love in her own. 'You had something on your face. Shouldn't mess with perfection, right?'_

 _With a wink, Bella left and Rosalie went back to her car, mind filled with thoughts of the brunette._

 _~End Flashback~_

...or being overly affectionate with her brothers.

 _~Flashback~_

 _'You got this, Emmy-Bear! Finish him!' Bella cheered, watching the screen from Jasper's lap intently. Everyone decided to spend some time together as a way to get to know each other, so they started a video game tournament in the living room, all agreeing on Mortal Kombat because it's a PVP. Emmett gave Bella, Victoria, James, and Laurent a quick crash course before they started to make the odds more fair. It started with Bella playing against Laurent, Bella winning this match; only to lose to Victoria in the next round. Victoria played Jasper, who beat her and then beat Rosalie but lost to Alice. When Jasper went to sit down, Bella went and sat between his legs on the floor, snuggling into her brother while they watched the rest of the tournament. Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. To a stranger, it would look like they were dating; but in reality, Bella's just an overly affectionate person which transfers to Jasper through his empathy. After beating Jasper, Alice lost to James which leads us to that moment, James and Emmett going head to head._

 _With one last special move from Emmett, the last bit of James' health dropped and the voice yelled out a deep "FINISH HIM!" Emmett did his finishing move and the screen announced that his character won, making Bella jump out of Jasper's arms and into Emmett's. They cheered like teenage girls, making everyone laugh. Emmett picked up his little sister and twirled her around, causing more giggles to come from the brunette._

 _'Congratulations, Emmy-Bear.' Bella said when he put her down._

 _'Couldn't have done it without my cheerleader.' He smiled, widening when she reached up and kissed the far corner of his mouth, lingering for a second too long to be what most would consider a friendly kiss. This made Alice and Rose slightly jealous, but they knew she was gay and wasn't interested in Emmett or Jasper in that way. They were jealous because of how affectionate she was with the two boys but she wasn't with them._

 _'You HAVE to teach me to play better. I mean,_ _ **mom**_ _beat me and she doesn't even LIKE video games.' Bella whined, noticing the slight glares from the two objects of her torture._

 _'That's not-'_

 _'Fine, CONSOLE games. She quite enjoys smartphone games.'_

 _~End Flashback~_

The point is, it's been a long month of torture for the two female vampires. However, it's been a type of torture for Bella and Jasper as well. Bella because she could feel the pain of not being with her mates through the mating bond and Jasper because he could feel everyone's emotions; Bella's pain and Alice and Rosalie's jealousy, sadness, and confusion at what was going on.

Jasper decides to talk to Bella and see if he can get her to stop her teasing or, at the very least, get her to lighten up. They're sat on the couch reading and Jasper breaks the silence. 'Hey, Bell?'

The brunette looks up at her blonde brother. 'What's up, Jazz?'

'I think they've learned their lesson...you guys are making me crazy with your emotions. Besides, it's been a month.' Jasper tells her, sounding a little pleading. When it started, it was amusing to feel the emotional reactions Bella would get out of them, but now it's slowly driving him nuts. Their emotions are getting stronger and stronger as well as the pain from the mating bond.

'I told you, once they tell me themselves, I'll stop.' Bella says stubbornly. She honestly thought they'd have broken by now.

Jasper sighs in resignation and they go back to their books. Jasper then makes a decision to talk to Alice and Rose about telling Bella they're her mates. He won't tell them about the past month of teasing, but he'll tell them Bella figured it out herself and how she's just an overly affectionate person with those close to her to explain the way she's been all over Jasper and Emmett. He just hopes it all works so this torture can end.

 _ **How'd you like it? And what do you think is going to happen next? Hasta luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye**_


	8. She Knows

_**Honestly, I don't like the way this chapter came out. BUT! I've written this chapter many different ways and this is the only halfway decent one I came up with. I've had so much trouble writing this chapter, you have no idea. Anyways, this isn't my best work, but I hope it will work.**_

 **Rosalie POV**

The past month has been heaven covered in paper cuts, dipped in lemon juice, rolled around in salt, then served to the devil himself as a margarita of torture. We never know when Bella's gonna decide to torture us again, or how bad she's gonna make it. It usually varies, which I know she's doing on purpose so we won't detect a pattern. I'm not sure how much more torture I can take...

 **Alice POV**

Crap. Crap, crap crap...CRAP! Rose is gonna go all protective mate and when she's in that mode, nobody's safe...well, except her mates. Why did they have to choose NOW of all times to visit? Tanya and Irina are gonna be all flirty and knowing Bella, she's gonna take full advantage of the opportunity to torture us. Better give Rose a heads up so she won't be caught off guard. Ugh, why NOW?!

 **3rd Person POV**

'What is it, Ali-cat? Is everything alright?' Rosalie asks her pixie mate, worry coloring her tone. Alice is always bubbly and smiley, so when she gets serious, that's a worrisome thing.

'Well...TheDenalisarecomingtonight.' Alice rushes out, looking everywhere but the blonde beside her. When Rose doesn't respond, she finally looks over and almost bursts into giggles. Rose's face was blank, probably thinking of all the ways to stop the two blonde succubi's advances on their human mate. Kate wouldn't be a problem, she has Garrett and Carmen has Eleazar. Tanya and Irina are the only two unmated and they practically scream sex whenever they walk into a room. They try and sleep with anyone they deem worthy of their time and since Bella isn't marked by her mates, they'll take that as a challenge.

'Rose?' Alice asks cautiously. The wheels spinning in the blonde vampire's head are practically smoking.

Turning back to the pixie next to her, Rosalie lets out a sigh. 'Why didn't we tell her when we found out again?'

'Because we thought she was in love with Edward.'

'What about when we learned she wasn't?'

'Because she thinks Jasper and Emmett are our mates.'

That stops Rose for a second. She lifts an eyebrow in an "Are you serious?" fashion. 'She does? Why?'

'Edward told her that when he found out she was our other mate. An extra precaution to making sure she didn't leave him, I guess.'

'Are you sure she still thinks that, though? Maybe those are the lies Emmett mentioned in your vision last month.'

Alice huffs, crossing her arms. 'We don't have anymore excuses, now. I guess we should-' She cuts off with a gasp, her vision tunneling until she got pulled into her vision.

Rosalie gently grips her hand and pulls her to the bed, sitting her down and waiting for her to come out of her vision. A few moments later, Alice gets a surprised look in her eyes. 'She knows.'

'Pardon?'

'Bella. She knows.'

'Knows what, exactly?'

'That we're her mates. She's been teasing us to see how long it would take us to tell her.'

Rosalie looks mildly impressed with their human mate, though it was mixed with annoyance. 'Little tease. I told you we should've just told her the minute we found out she was our other mate.'

Alice sighs. 'I know, I know. That "I told you so" is completely warranted.'

Rose gets up, offering her hand to the smaller vampire. 'Come on. We're gonna tell her now.'

Alice takes Rosalie's hand and, fingers interlaced, they make their way downstairs where Jasper and Bella are reading on the couch.

 _ **(Should I be a bitch and cut off here? Nah, I owe you guys more than this :) I'll keep going)**_

'Bella?'

Said brunette looks up at the two women coming down the stairs, love and longing flashing her her eyes for a brief moment before it disappears. 'What can I do for you two lovely ladies?'

Alice offers her free hand to the younger girl, a small smile playing on her lips while her eyes hold promises of payback. Bella knows then that they found her out. 'Care to follow us so we can talk?'

Bella can feel the amusement rolling off of Jasper and takes Alice's hand. 'Jasper, you're projecting. I know you told them somehow, so I'll deal with you later.'

Jasper immediately stops projecting and Bella feels a sliver of his fear. Smiling, the human follows the two vampires upstairs into their room. "Their _soundproof_ room. You really have no sense of self preservation, do you?" Bella thinks to herself, scoffing internally.

'So, what's up?' Bella asks, sitting on the edge of their bed.

'Have fun torturing your mates this past month?' Rose asks, caramel swirling with chocolate as their gazes meet.

Not looking away, the human rolls her eyes. 'I got my methods of teasing my mates from my mother, so of course I enjoyed it. James screws up so often, their whole relationship is based on teasing. However, since I'm not marked and the mating bond isn't completed, it's been hell. I honestly thought you two would've told me a lot sooner.'

Alice and Rosalie look at her, shocked. They expected her to deny it and act innocent. They never expected her to own up and admit it. Bella smirks, knowing she's shocked them. 'I managed to surprise two vampires? Jeez, do I get a prize or something?'

She was being sassy, but the two vampires decide to do a little teasing of their own as payback. Rose and Alice sit on either side of Bella, Rose placing a hand on Bella's thigh and attaching her lips to her neck. Alice starts caressing her arm. 'I have an idea of what your prize can be...'

Rose hums in agreement, the vibrations sending shivers through Bella. Tilting the brunette's head so she's facing her and to allow Rose more access, Alice gently presses her lips to Bella's. Nothing heated, just a slow, innocent, closed-mouthed kiss. Breaking away, Alice kisses along her jawline and down her neck, Rosalie following the same path only in reverse. When their lips touch, it's a little rougher than what Alice had done; a little more urgent.

Just then, the doorbell rings and the two vampires jump up. Alice squeals. 'The Denalis are here!'

They race down the stairs, leaving a confused, frustrated and amused Bella in their room.

 _ **Hope you at least liked it a little bit, cause this freaking chapter...*sigh* Anyways, can someone help me find my muse? She's been away for a while and she's starting to worry me. She's never away for this long...I hope she didn't get lost. Her name is Ruby and she really likes compliments. If anyone finds her, please let me know. Hasta luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye**_


	9. Different Views

_**Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating this story in so long. I keep getting really really bad writer's block so ideas would be very welcome. I decided not to make Edward into a jerk, no matter how much I dislike his character in the books and movies. I figure, it's my story and I can mold him into a better person if I want. I hope this chapter satisfies you.**_

 _ **Stargazer1364: Any ideas are welcome haha. Feel free to PM me, I could always use the help.**_

 _ **Rayne Arianna Maranochi: I do plan on keeping this story going until I complete it. I hate when stories keep me hanging, so I will do my best not to do that with this one or any other story I have going on.**_

 ** _ladygoddess8: Exactly. Even though it's not as bad because she's not a vampire yet, she still feels a hole in her heart and that's not a pleasant feeling. It's just gonna be Tanya though, because Kate has Garrett and Irina found Laurent. Maybe a little playful flirting from them, but Tanya is the only unmated one of the three succubi, so she'll be doing the major flirting and stuff._**

 ** _RideItLikeYouStoleIt: I don't plan on Bella making it easy for Alice and Rosalie. I'm trying to come up with a good reason to keep it from her, but it's probably just going to be insecurity and self doubt. Like they didn't think Bella would take it well and they thought she was happy with Edward and didn't wanna ruin her happiness._**

 **3rd Person POV**

Walking down the stairs, Bella can hear introductions being made to her family. The voice sounds like Jasper's, but it stops when she enters the room.

"Hey there, sweetheart. Have you met the Denalis?" Victoria asks her daughter, motioning to the new family of vampires. Two blondes, one strawberry one platinum, a man with dark hair with his arm draped over the platinum blonde's shoulders, and a couple who look to be of Spanish descent.

As she's taking in the new vampires, Bella notices one of her own are missing. "Where's Laurent?"

"He's the one with the dreadlocks, no?" Strawberry blonde asks.

"Yeah, that's him."

"He went off with our sister, Irina." Strawberry blonde says, sticking her hand out. "I'm Tanya Denali."

Bella sticks her hand out as well. "Isabella. Pleasure to meet you, Tanya."

"I assure you, Isabella. The pleasure is all mine." Tanya purrs, kissing the back of Bella's hand.

Seeing the obvious flirting, Rosalie and Alice clear their throats simultaneously. "As you know, that's Tanya. This is Garrett, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar." Alice says, motioning at each one in turn.

Smirking slightly at their jealousy, Bella lets go of Tanya's hand and moves on to introduce herself to the rest of the Denali coven (besides Irina). Carmen and Eleazar are the Spanish couple and appear to be the older members of the coven. Bella knows better, though. She's learned not to judge a vampire's age based on physical appearance at a young age. Kate and Garrett seem like the childish ones of the coven; the Emmetts. Bella can't tell what Irina brings to the coven because she hasn't met her yet. However, she can tell that Tanya is definitely the coven leader. The strawberry blonde just seems to secrete authority.

"Bella?"

Looking to the source of the voice, Bella sees that it's Tanya. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to hang out with me today? Perhaps go into Port Angeles or maybe Seattle?" Tanya has a small smirk on her face as she says this. She's a succubus and is very good at assessing romantic situations. By the way Alice and Rosalie reacted to her obvious flirting, she can tell that Bella is their other mate. However, Bella is still very much human and because of this, Tanya knows she's not marked. As they say, 'all's fair in love and war.'

With a subtle look to her mates, Bella nods and takes Tanya's outstretched hand with a small smile. "Sure. Sounds fun."

 **Edward's POV (I'm sorry if I fail at this)**

All the signs were there. That she wasn't my mate. I thought that because I couldn't hear her thoughts, she was meant to be mine. But her blood called out to me in such a way that it was damn near impossible to resist. Mates are not supposed to even think about harming their mates and all I wanted to do when I was near her was drain every last drop of her blood. I saw the way she'd look at Rosalie and Alice but I never thought anything of it. She would always be so closed off around me and would shiver or grimace every time I would show affection. That alone should've been an indicator.

I have no destination in mind, just running. I know Carlisle and Esme are attempting, I use this term loosely, to track me. I can hear their thoughts whenever their within range. I'm just not ready to go back yet. I can't. Not after how I acted. My broken heart caused me to say and do things I'm not proud of and regret immensely. Sure, I still hold some of my homophobic views from way back when, but after being around Alice and Rose for so long...

God, I could kick myself. I haven't been the best brother because of the stupid opinions my father hammered into my mind all those years ago when I was still human. My mother never cared about such trivial things, love was love to her. My father, however...it was as if loving someone of the same gender was an act against God himself. He acted as if it were his personal mission to make me into a second him and my impressionable mind ate up every word without question. I never questioned his opinions like my mother and I consider it to be the biggest mistake I've ever made.

I know I have to apologize, to all three of them...I just have to get up the courage to do it.

 **Rosalie POV**

The Denalis got here about 30 minutes before Bella came downstairs. I knew as well as Alice that we would have to try and keep Tanya and Bella away from each other. Tanya would flirt relentlessly and Bella would most likely welcome it and reciprocate because of her naturally flirty nature.

It didn't go well.

Now, Bella is off to Seattle with Tanya and the hole in my chest that can only be filled by my other mate starts on fire. The bond shouldn't feel as bad to Bella, but to me and Alice...it's like fire licking at your heart. Not as bad as the change, but close. The farther you are from your mate once you know who it is,, the hotter the flames get. The only way to extinguish the fire is to mark your mate as yours. And the only way to mark a human mate is to change them. Alice and I want Bella to graduate first before we change her. I guess we'll just have to deal with it.

 **Alice POV**

I start searching for Bella's future to see if she'll be okay on her outing with Tanya. I'm not worried about something happening between her and Tanya, she's my mate as well as Rosalie's. I'm worried about the bond. I don't want her to suffer because of something as stupid as trying to torture us for not telling her about being our mate. We deserve it, I know.. but we really thought she was happy with Edward.

Speaking of Edward, he's been evading my visions and even though he's been acting like an ass, he's my brother and I'm worried about him. He was born in the very early 1900's and homophobia was very big back then. For years, he'd keep making the decision to tell Rose and I why he would act like a jerk, but he would always change his mind. Not before I would get a small snippet of what Edward would want to tell us and some of it was of his past. His dad would always tell him how homosexuality is wrong and how you'll be damned if you love someone of the same gender. I couldn't get much more than that without being caught.

I don't see anything bad happening to Bella and I don't see anything concrete on Edward so I give up with a huff. I really hate not knowing...

 _ **I hope I did well on the different points of view. I'm not great at writing for other people but I'm trying. I'll get better with time, I hope. And remember, if you see Ruby, please tell her to come back home. Little troublemaker keeps getting loose and won't come home for days at a time and it gets lonely here all by myself while my mom's at work and I'm home doing my school work. Hasta luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye**_


	10. The Sun and The Moon

_**I don't know if I'd consider this a pointless chapter, but at least it's something. I've been a little preoccupied and I haven't been able to write something I feel is upload worthy. I got sucked into the Harry Potter side of FFN and then into the Pitch Perfect side again. I even started writing an OC Centric fic for Pitch Perfect. It's Triple Treble and OCxStacie with some possible BenjixJesse. I don't know if I should upload it or not, but just wanted to let you all know what I'll be working on (Also working on an original story, but need the plot skeleton first). All of my other stories will probably go on a temporary hiatus because I seriously can't think of anything else to write for them. If anyone has any suggestions or if you wanna help me out with ideas, I'd be more than happy to talk with you about them.**_

 _ **Oh and a special thanks to TargeTPsY for the Candle to Sun and Moon analogy I used towards the end. I really like that and I think I'm gonna refer to Rosalie as Bella's Sun and Alice as the Moon in my stories from now on.**_

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Bella and Tanya spend nearly all day walking around Port Angeles and Seattle, having fun and getting to know each other. If they noticed Rose and Alice following them halfway into their trip, they don't address it. Bella gets really excited when they pass by a bookstore and practically drags Tanya into it, knowing the vampire is humoring her because there's no way she could move a vampire even if she used all of her strength. Browsing the bookstore for a good half hour to an hour, Tanya throwing out book suggestions and looking fondly at a few of them, Bella finds a few that she wants to buy but then remembers that she didn't bring her wallet.

"Shit, I forgot my wallet." Letting out a sigh, Bella starts to make her way back to the shelves when Tanya catches her arm.

Raising an eyebrow, Bella silently prompts her to speak up. "I'll pay for them."

Shaking her head, Bella tries to protest, but Tanya isn't having it. She takes the books from Bella with a look that says "I'm treating you and that's final" before making her way to the counter and paying for the books. When she comes back with the bag of books, Bella smiles and kisses her cheek in thanks. The action almost makes Rose and Alice blow their covers by running out and forcibly separating the two.

Bella and Tanya walk out of the bookstore and start walking around Port Angeles a little. A few wolf whistles sound every so often directed towards Tanya and to keep people at bay, she grabs Bella's hand. Looking at the brunette for permission, Bella entwines their fingers as an answer. Grateful, Tanya gently squeezes her hand and they continue walking.

Rose and Alice, on the other hand, can practically feel their inner vampires clawing their way out of their bodies, screaming at them to go out there and take back their mate. Staying back and observing gets harder and harder as Tanya and Bella never let go of each other's hands and the brunette seems to be having a blast with the blonde. The two vampires have to wonder whether or not that could be them had they not kept being mates from their third piece. Looking back on it, they regret it immensely and have literally no idea why they did it but they've come to terms that they'll just have to work harder and deal with the consequences.

"Tanya, I'm getting kinda hungry. Do you think we could stop and get some french fries and/or ice cream or something?" Bella asks, looking over at her blonde companion.

Raising a perfect eyebrow, Tanya lets out an amused chuckle. "That sounds like a pregnancy craving or something. Are you not telling me something?"

Laughing at the slight jab, Bella shakes her head. "No, it's just something I've acquired a taste for. Same with pickles and chocolate syrup."

Seeing the look on Tanya's face, Bella can't help but laugh again at the way her nose scrunches up like she smelled something unpleasant. Then again, she probably did considering she's a vampire. Walking into a little café on the street, Bella waits in line while Tanya has a hand over her mouth and doesn't seem to be breathing. "You know, you didn't have to come in with me. I just want to get some ice cream cause I doubt they have french fries here."

Shaking her head, Tanya moves her hand but still doesn't breathe in. "No, it's fine. I've been around long enough to have gotten used to the smell of food so it doesn't bother me as much as it does other vampires. Besides, if you're not here next to me, I'd probably find some poor unfortunate soul to satisfy my sexual appetite."

Nodding, Bella lets go of Tanya's hand long enough to tell the guy at the counter what she wants (A Dark Chocolate Mint cappuccino with a shot of espresso and a chocolate ice cream). When she finishes her order, Tanya's hand finds hers again before paying the guy and they take a seat while the guy fixes Bella's order. About 5 minutes later, Bella's cappuccino and ice cream are ready and they walk out; Tanya holding Bella's coffee while Bella demolishes her ice cream.

"You've got a little..." Shaking slightly with silent laughter, Tanya moves her thumb up to Bella's face to get some of the ice cream from the corner of her mouth that started dripping down.

Once she got it, her hand stays on Bella's face; Bella leaning into her touch slightly. Caught up in the moment, forgetting completely that she has mates, Tanya starts leaning in. Bella's mind goes blank for a second before the painful tug in her chest makes her wince and she turns her head, Tanya's lips landing on her cheek. Clearing her throat, Bella looks back at Tanya, oblivious to her two mates listening in. "You're very beautiful Tanya and maybe in another life, we could end up together...but in this life, you're a candle to me. You're beautiful and luminous, but ultimately unnecessary when I have the sun and the moon lighting up my life...I'm sorry."

A small smile spreads across Tanya's face, sad but understanding, and she nods. "I understand, Isabella. However, I think we should get you home. You sun and your moon must be having a panic attack because I've kept you so long."

Giggling, Bella nods and takes her coffee from Tanya, entwining their fingers again. She's glad Tanya understands and she's relieved that their friendship is still intact, indicated by the gentle squeeze Tanya gives her hand. They don't notice Rose or Alice speeding back to the house, eyes glassy and a huge burden lifted from their shoulders at Bella's confession.

 _ **Not really much to add that I didn't cover in the top A/N, so I'm just gonna end it by reminding you to review/PM me ideas or suggestions for any one of my stories and that my stories are gonna be on a temporary hiatus. Hope you're all doing great and having a nice day/night and I hope to hear from you.**_


End file.
